


Screw the Flu

by mortyvongola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Modern AU, Officer Kylo Ren, Police, Police Uniforms, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im sorry if I forgot to tag anything, police officer kylo ren is hawt, propositioning a police officer, sex on the side of the road, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortyvongola/pseuds/mortyvongola
Summary: Your best friend gets drunk at a bachelorette party and calls you to come pick her up. So, despite your flu riddled body, you hop in your car and go to get her. On the way home you run into a little more trouble then you were hoping for.Modern AU where Kylo Ren is a cop and Reader has the flu so she drives while under the influence of NyQuil.Alternately titled Fuck the Flu[Officer! Kylo Ren x Reader]
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 264





	Screw the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heyyyyy, I'm horribly riddled with anxiety and I have a shit ton of things I need to do. I'm glad I finally finished this though, I've been working on it for a while. Its not as good as I was hoping it would be but, oh well, what can you do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

“Fuck,” you whispered to yourself as you slowed your car to a stop. You looked to your passenger and smacked her chest with the back of your hand. “See what you did?”

Despite your smack, your friend remained unconscious and you sighed. You reached down for your wallet and opened your glove box once you’d grabbed it. From the glove box you grabbed the car registration and then you heard that tell tale tap at your window. With a bit of nausea, you turned and rolled down your window. The officer, a very tall and attractive man, cleared his throat and put his hand out. “License and registration please.”

“Oh, of course officer, um,” you squinted at his uniform, trying to read his name despite how distorted your vision was. “Officer Ren?”

He put his hand out expectantly and you handed him the papers quickly, praying that he didn’t notice the slight glaze of your eyes and the stuffiness of your nose. “I’ll be back,” he muttered.

“I’ll be waiting,” you tried in a flirtatious tone. He eyed you suspiciously before continuing his way back to the police car behind you. A deeply frustrated sigh left you and you sunk down in your seat. What a time to have the flu.

Hoping to get off with a warning, you pulled down the mirror from the visor of your car and checked your appearance. You looked relatively presentable, hopped up on NyQuil and on the lower end of your fever. A small adjustment to your white tank-top made your breasts look more appealing and running your fingers through your hair helped calm the ‘I’ve been in bed all day’ look.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“Wah!” You almost jumped out of your skin! After pressing a hand to your chest you turned to look at the man, a small smirk now resting on his plump lips, as he watched you closely. “Jeez, has anyone ever told you how quiet you are?”

“Once or twice,” he said smugly as he handed you back your license and car registration. “Again, do you know why I pulled you over?”

“Oh, no sir. I have no idea.” Again, you tried a flirtatious tone and again it fell flat as he didn’t bat an eyelash to your flirtations.

“You were driving all over the road,” he stated. “What’s going on with your friend here?”

“Oh her? She’s just _reeeeaaaallllllllly_ drunk,” you said with an honest snort before realizing your mistake. “I mean, she is but I’m not. Sir, I would never drink and-“

“Step out of the vehicle, please.”

You mentally smacked yourself in the forehead. _What a great idea, tell the officer your passenger is smashed while he suspects you of drinking and driving._ He opened the door for you, _Oh, what a gentleman,_ you thought sourly and stepped out of your car. He left the door open and you stepped out into the chilly air and shivered. Unfortunately, you missed the movement of his deep caramel eyes as they watched you cross your arms under your breasts and push them upward as you tried to keep yourself warm.

“You were driving barefoot?”

A blush spread across your cheeks as you glanced down your gray sweats and to your bare feet. “Um, yes?” When you left your apartment, you hadn’t even been thinking about shoes and you apparently hadn’t realized you forgot them.

“Is that a question?”

“Noooo,” you started, trailing your gaze down to his black work shoes. “I mean, yes I was driving barefoot but it wasn’t a question.”

“Its never a good idea to drive barefoot, you know.”

“Neither is driving after drinking tons of NyQuil, but that didn’t stop me either.”

“Oh?” _Shit!_ “Is that so?” _Why’d you have to open your dumb mouth!?_

“Ah, Officer wait!” You rushed forward and squeaked when he grabbed your wrists in one hand in response to your proximity.

“Do you want to be charged with assault too?”

“No, definitely not!”

He grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and brought your hands behind your back as he cuffed them together. Tears began to fill your eyes as the reality of the situation began to set in. You had student loans to pay off, you couldn’t afford a DUI ticket now, let alone arrest for assaulting an Officer! _Shit, shit, shit!_ And your friend was still sleeping through all of this? Maybe that was a good thing, she had never been the calmest when inebriated. “Officer, please,” you begged. “I can’t afford this ticket, please.”

“You should’ve thought about that before you started driving.”

“Officer Ren, please! My friend obviously couldn’t drive home, and all our other friends were smashed at the same bachelorette party! When she called me, I had just finished taking the medicine so I could sleep. I didn’t even know it was against the law! Please,” you pleaded as he brought you around to the hood of your car. The freckled man gently pressed you down against the hood with your back facing him. Your tears started to fall, “Is there nothing I can do?”

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Ignorance of the law is no excuse.”

You let out a frustrated groan and pressed your forehead down against the cold metal in frustration. Maybe it was the NyQuil or maybe it was because you hadn’t gotten any in awhile but you were enjoying his pat down more than you should have been. Now he pulled you up off the car, he was gentler then you’d seen most cops be. Maybe it was because you weren’t struggling? Either way, it surprised you when you tripped, and he caught you by the front of your shirt and your cuffed hands right before you fell to the ground. “What the hell? Careful,” he exclaimed.

Now you were more than embarrassed. If he straightened you up, if you faced him, he would have a full-frontal view of your boobs. His hand was still gripping the thin material of your tank top and it seemed like slow motion as he started to stand you up properly. “W-Wait, don’t!”

You were mortified, a blush began spreading across your exposed chest and up to your cheeks, and you squeaked out your disapproval. Officer Kylo Ren’s eyes widened as they were glued to your exposed flesh and he seemed to choke on his next set of words. As soon as he came to his senses, he turned to look away, his own blush lightly dusting his ears, and he let go of your shirt. “Uh, sorry,” he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Go ahead and fix yourself.”

“I can’t,” you muttered, still embarrassed but curious about the shifting of his legs.

“What, why?” He turned his head back to face you, his gaze wandered down before quickly jumping back up to meet your eyes with his narrowed ones.

“Because my hands are cuffed behind my back,” you replied, a dumb idea forming in your mind.

“Right,” Ren muttered and took a deep breath to straighten himself out. That _really dumb_ idea was now at the forefront of your mind. “I’ll uncuff you for a moment so that you can straighten yourself out.”

“Mr. Officer, sir,” you began, your brain to mouth filter no longer working due to the copies amounts of nighttime medicine churning through your blood stream. He paused in his efforts to uncuff you, partially due to you turning to face him ~~and still flashing him your breasts~~ but also so he could react to anything you were planning on doing. “You are a very hard working man,” you paused a moment and checked to make sure there was no silver or gold band around his left ring finger, “and in exchange for a warning, I’m _more_ than willing to _show_ you my _appreciation_.”

“Are you _propositioning_ me? Propositioning a _police officer_?”

“Uh,” you blinked. “This isn’t going to end up on Live PD, is it?”

“No, I do not have body cam, nor a dash cam, and they don’t follow this county.”

“Then yup, I mean yes, yes I am propositioning you.” It was a bit chilly, your feet were now filthy and your nipples, after their long exposure to the night air, were hard and begging for warmth. “If I can get you off, will you let me off? Please?” You bat your eyelashes and gave him the most sultry look you could muster. One of his hands were still holding your cuffed ones and the both of you were still by the trunk of your car. He was staring at you with an unreadable expression, you were mental degrading your _big fat mouth!_ Now he was going to arrest you, propositioning an office was one of the _most_ illegal of _illegal things!_ You were going to go to prison, you were going to jail horny and with the flu and _your friend was still passed out in the passenger seat!_

“Okay,” he said.

“I’m _sooo_ sorry, please don’t- wait, did you just say okay?”

He was smirking at you, his pupils a bit more dilated. Now he was no longer avoiding your exposed breasts, he was basically eye fucking you. The blush spread through your chest and up to your cheeks, a shiver crawled its way up your spine. “I have two conditions,” he responded, and you paused. “First, you keep the cuffs on, second, we make it a competition.”

Kinky, you were okay with kinky.

“If I get you off first, I win. If you get me off first, you win and I’ll let you go with a warning.”

“What happens if you win?”

He chuckled in response and began to push you back towards the trunk of your car. “You’ll see.”

Officer Ren smashed his lips to your own, effectively silencing your response. Your back was now pressed against the end of your trunk and your mind was going pleasantly blank. He was a _great_ kisser. His lips were soft and plush, and the perfect size against your own. The heat from the kiss was searing and it effectively warmed up your chilled body. He pressed his body closer to yours and you moaned against his mouth. The rough fabric of his uniform shirt rubbed against your nipples and you gasped, he used that instance to shove his tongue in your mouth and start exploring. Goosebumps rose up along your flesh as he dragged his tongue across the roof of your mouth and you moaned when it brushed against your own wet muscle.

One of his hands wrapped around your waist and the other was running through your hair. Eventually you had to pull away from the _incredible_ kiss to breathe, you still had the flu ~~no matter how good the NyQuil made you feel~~ and breathing out of your nose was more difficult then you’d like to admit. Ren started kissing down your neck and you were more then willing to allow him ample access. Another moan escaped you, and you were beginning to strain your arms against your binds. You wanted, more than anything to touch him, and having your hands bound left you far more disadvantaged then you would’ve liked. “Officer Ren-“

“It’s Kylo.” His voice was huskier then you remembered it being.

“Kylo-“ you cut yourself off when you moaned. His talented mouth had wrapped around your left nipple, while his left hand played with the opposite breast. Your toes were curling against the road and your back was beginning to arch toward him. “Kylo, ah, my hands, mmm that feels great,” his right hand had slipped past the waist band of your sweatpants and had begun to rub against your pelvis. “My hands leave me a bit disadvantaged.”

“Hm, that’s too bad,” he chuckled against your right breast before lapping at your neglected nipple.

You let out a whine, both at the unfairness of the situation and at the tingle his actions sent straight to your core. His wayward hand began to stroke your entrance through your underwear. Again, a chuckle reverberated from his chest, he didn’t have to say anything for you to understand what had caused his response. You were the wettest you had ever been. Your underwear was ruined, you well knew, but did you care? No, not at all.

“Please,” you pleaded, trying your best to get out what you wanted to say before your brain completely turned to mush. “A chance, I just need a chance, _please_.”

He stood back to his full height, his deft fingers pressing against your clit through the now aggravating fabric. “Fine, I’ll give you a chance,” he responded, a smug expression plastered to his face. “One chance, but your hands stay bound.”

Unfortunately, ~~or very fortunately~~ he removed his hand from your underwear and sweatpants. He backed up a bit, giving himself enough space to unbuckle his multiple belts and pull down his zipper. You licked your lips in anticipation and had to keep from drooling once he finally removed himself from the confines of his boxers. Officer Kylo Ren was well endowed. He was longer then expected, but the thickness of him was the real kicker. Just from a look you could tell he would rub you in _all_ the right places. Again, you really wished your hands weren’t bound so you could feel his fullness in your palm. Before he could make a comment, or be haughty in any way, you got down on your knees and started kissing along his clothed thighs. You were thankful for your choice in sweatpants, the road didn’t cut into your knees like you were afraid it would, and you were thankful for Kylo’s readiness to be in your mouth. At first he pressed his tip against your lips and you very willingly opened your mouth for him.

His groan was music to your ears.

It was hard to breathe, what with your stuffed nose and Kylo’s large cock in your mouth, but the burning in your chest from lack of oxygen was more then worthwhile. His taste was addictive and you moaned against him. The officer grabbed the back of your head and helped keep your mouth against him. “Oh yeah,” he sighed out. “Mmm, just like that. Fuck, you’re good at this.”

You dragged your tongue from his base to his tip and made sure to lap up all his precum. If you had your hands, you would have been sure to pay attention to his balls as well, but sadly you couldn’t. A gag escaped you as you did your best to put as much of him down your throat as you could. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and he bucked his hips further into the small space your throat had left to offer. “Fuck!”

He tugged at your hair, pulling you off of him. Your throat made a loud squelching noise as he removed himself from your mouth. Kylo let out a breathy chuckle, “I _almost_ lost,” he said and began to pull you back up to stand. “ _Almost_.”

“You should just let me win,” you responded hoarsely. “If I do, it’ll end well for _both_ of us.”

“A tempting off, but I’m not ready to be finished yet.” Officer Ren placed his hands on your hips and turned you over, one of his hands pressed against your back, which forced your front to press against the cool metal of the trunk of your car. His other hand began pushing your sweatpants and underwear down to your ankles. You whined, wishing more than anything that he would give you back the use of your hands. His fingers traced along your entrance and you bit your bottom lip at the feel. Kylo easily slid one of his fingers inside of you, then another, and he began to curl them against your walls. You sighed and pushed your hips back to better feel his fingers. “You’re so wet, and you feel so good wrapped around my fingers.”

“Mmm,” you moaned and spread your legs out as far as they could go with your pants around your ankles. “I’d feel even better wrapped around your fat cock.”

“Well, lets test that theory,” he muttered as he removed his fingers. You could feel the blunt tip of his penis rub against your labia and you sighed. Kylo rubbed himself up to your clit then teased your entrance. Once you were both sure he was thoroughly coated in your slick, he slid inside without any resistance. He groaned loudly and you couldn’t make a sound. You took a deep breath in, he was just so big! It felt better then you were expecting, and as he bottomed out inside you, all your breath left in a woosh. Thankfully, he stopped and gave you time to adjust to his size. “You good?”

“Y-Yeah, ah,” you moaned and squeezed your eyes shut. In an effort to test how ready you were for him to move, you swiveled your hips and groaned. Never before had a man felt so good inside you. Officer Ren groaned his approval at your movements and started with shallow thrusts, and once he heard your sounds of approval he began to go at a punishing pace. The car creaked as the two of you moved together, you could see him in the reflection of your rear windshield, and you licked your lips. He looked good with his cap tilted backward and concentration plastered on his face. Despite the cold you could see small beads of sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and his eyes were trained to the spot where your bodies joined. “Oohhh, you feel so good!”

“You’re so tight,” he grunted and lifted a hand to smack your right butt cheek. “Mmm, I like that sound.”

Your cheek felt warm and tingly, and as he brought his hand back down to smack you again, you shivered. Spanking had never appealed to you before, but it was certainly your new favorite kink. That and handcuffs. Kylo had reached up with his other hand and grabbed your cuffed hands, he pulled you back toward him, your back and hands now pressing into his clothed chest. The pressure was uncomfortable on your shoulders, but you easily overlooked it when he started nipping and sucking at your neck. The hand that had been at your ass snuck to your front and began to press at your swollen clit. He licked a trail from your collarbone up to your ear, “You were right, you do feel better wrapped around my fat cock,” he huffed and licked the shell of your ear. Two of his fingers were now rubbing against your bundle of nerves and you began to shake. You were close, so so sooo close. He kissed back down your neck and sucked at the junction between your shoulder and neck. “Cum for me.”

Kylo gave one final thrust, his tip hit against your cervix and you almost shrieked. The feeling of your cervix being abused triggered your orgasm, and your body trembled against his as it rippled through you. He let out a loud groan against your throat as his orgasm started and your walls tried to milk him for all he had. Once you came down from your high, you opened your mouth so that you could breathe properly and whimpered softly when he pulled out of you. The officer’s breathing was also heavy, but just as the feeling of him clutching at your cuffed hands began to make you uncomfortable again you felt him uncuff you.

“Uhg, now I’m even more exhausted,” you sighed as you leaned back down against your car. “But I’m the good kind of exhausted.”

“Let me help you clean up and get you back in your car.”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded drearily, and a small smile crept onto your face as you felt him use a handkerchief gently to wipe his cum away from your abused cunt. Kylo helped you pull your underwear and sweatpants back up and over your hips. You put in some effort and used your newly freed hands to pull up your tank top once again. Your legs felt a little shaky, and the chill began to creep back into your limbs. Using the car to keep upright, you began to walk back toward the driver’s seat.

“Here,” Officer Kylo came up behind you and wrapped a soft blue blanket over your shoulders. He held your car door for you and you eased yourself back into your seat. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just a little sore,” you responded, a sly smirk crawling onto your lips. “That was fun. You’re good.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he chuckled in response. Gently, Kylo closed your door, he leaned against the door and stuck his head through the rolled down window. “But I still won.”

“What? But- does that mean I have to-“

He very slyly slid his hand toward you, a white slip of paper dropped in your lap. Officer Kylo pat your car door and stood back up to his full height. He said you nap and tilted his hat to you, “See you around, sickie.”

And with that he was walking back to his patrol car. You groaned loudly and smacked your head against your steering wheel. After turning your car back on you rolled up your window and sighed. You reached forward and grabbed the ticket to look at the damage, but all that was written on the slip was a phone number and his days off. “Huh,” you muttered to yourself, a small smile creeping onto your cheeks.

“Nice job.”

“Ah!” You turned to your passenger seat, startled, and saw your friend slouching in her seat with a sloppy smile on her face. “I thought you were passed out.”

“I was, but then the car started rocking and it woke me up,” she smirked at you and crossed her arms over her chest. “Nice hickey by the way, if it was as nearly as good as it sounded then I’m so proud of you. He was really hot too.”

“Let’s get going before he gives me an actual ticket,” you sighed, a playful smile crawling onto your lips. As you started driving away, you thought about the number on that ticket, and gave an open mouthed smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest, I'd be willing to write a second one.


End file.
